Beautiful
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: This is a drabble or view based off of Eminem's song and lyrics, Beautiful for the life of Naruto Uzumaki. Chapter Two will be Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Naruto Uzumaki

**Hey people, Kumi-Chan here. Here is a drabble.. well view on Naruto and it's based off of Eminem's song Beautiful.**

**Has a bit of adult language because of his rapping.**

**This came to mind one night when I was listening to this song and having one of my Naruto "Fantasies" (don't get the wrong though ;3... not likt that) so anyways, I thought on how he could relate to the song from the lyrics and stuff and here it is. **

**I also think Sasuke can relate so he will be the next chapter, too.**

* * *

><p>"Don't Let Them Say You Ain't Beautiful"<p>

-Marshall Bruce Mathers III(Eminem)

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Uzumaki<strong>

"It's him... the nine-tailed fox kid."

"Look at that bastard."

"Get Away! Shoo!"

People would say those things outloud in front of Naruto Uzumaki. He was a little child. Didn't understand a thing. Didn't understand the world... what he was.. or who he was. Everyone, mostly everyone say him as a threat, as a monster, as a curse. People looked down on him. No one ever realized how or what he felt.

Inside he thought, "In my shoes, just to see What it's like, to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what it'd be like to Feel your pain, you feel mine Go inside each other's minds, Just to see what we find Look at things through each other's eyes."

No one seemed to know his pain, the stress or burden. Only few people respected him.

His parents always wanted to to make him know and feel that they loved him.

**"So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful Oh, they can all get fucked. Just stay true to you"**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, my first drabbled, I'm gonna do one for Sasuke Uchiha next based off of the lyrics of Eminem's song Beautiful just like I did one for Naruto.<strong>

**Reviews would be nice and Thank You For Reading and stay tooned for The Next Chapter: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Kumi-Chan**


	2. Sasuke Uchiha 1

**Here is the next chapter, and there will be a "Continued" chapter which will be chapter 3 for Sasuke. I might do Sakura or Choji or any other character. I am also listening to Evanescence's old song called, "My Immortal." That might be my next view and drabble on for a Naruto Character.**

**Thanks, and I hope this chapter is good enough to capture the view on Sasuke.**

* * *

><p>"Everything is so tense and gloom"<p>

-Marshall Bruce Mathers III(Eminem)

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Uchiha- 1<strong>

He felt as if he was all alone in this world. That no one understood what he felt, the anguish, the glumness, everything.

"No one seems to notice", he would think. "All they ever care about is my looks... what about how I feel?" he thought once.

"Oooh! Sasuke!"

"I love you Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

"Heheheh, Sasuke-kun's so cute!"

"Do you want to go out Sasuke?"

He would hear that all day, everyday. Girls, scream his name, confess their love, but no matter what they said or how much they admired him, or possibly loved him... no girl ever asked how he felt. How had his village being murdered by his own brother or him being left alone felt.

Sasuke Uchiha fell into dispair. He felt alone. Everything became tense and gloomy.

He once thought, "I think I'm starting to lose my sense of humor. Everything is so tense and gloom; I almost feel like I gotta check the temperature in the room, Just as soon as I walk in, It's like all eyes on me. So I try to avoid any eye contact, 'cause if I do that then it opens a door for conversation, Like I want that... I'm not looking for extra attention, I just want to be just like you,Blend in with the rest of the room."

He always stood out, never blended in. He was the 'Prodigy', The 'It', the 'Everything'. He never wanted to be that.. just to be treated equally.

**"I don't need no fucking man servant, Trying to follow me around and wipe my ass, Laugh at every single joke I crack, And half of them ain't even funny like **

**"Ha!, Sasuke you're so funny man, you should be a comedian, god damn" Unfortunately I am, but I just hide behind the tears of a clown. So why don't you**

** all sit down? Listen to the tale I'm about to tell, we don't gotta trade our shoes And you ain't gotta walk no thousand miles"**

* * *

><p><strong>This was the next chapter, and there will be a continued chapter for Sasuke Uchiha.<strong>

**Thanks For Reading.**

**Reviews would be appreciated~**

**Kumi-Chan**


End file.
